


There’s A First For Everything

by soueikaku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, ectobody, handjobs, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: This is a smut oneshot for my ficGlitch in The System!! It has minor future plot elements involved but it isn’t anything too drastic, thankfully. Enjoy!





	There’s A First For Everything

“so uh…” Sans mumbled, staring at you from the his position on the bed. His spine was ramrod straight against the backboard. “how do we do this?” He mulled his hands around eachother, looking to you for answers. Your face was completely poker, staring at him with probably one of the simplest looks you’d ever donned. “Well.”

  
A clearing of your throat, and you were off. “With a bit of research, Alphys and I discovered that I have untapped magic hidden within the core of my Soul.” It was cute how his eyesockets widened. “Which allows me to conjure certain objects, such as a sword, shields, uh…” The flush on your face finished the sentence for you. “Ya know.” Hand gesture accompanying your grossly vague statement.

  
Jeez, this was so awkward. None of this was how you intended it to be, it was just something you’d wanted to try since forever. “I-It’s still a bit shaky, but I can try.” It was more of a reassurance for yourself, really, but Sans didn’t need to know that. “well, i can do the same.” Your own eyes took a turn to widen, and you laughed it off just a bit. “so…” He turned bashful, causing a smile to grace your face. A spark of bravery surged through your mind, and you tackled the skeleton with no hesitation.

  
Smashing your lips against teeth wasn’t your ideal expectation of a kiss, but you couldn’t complain. The way his hands struggled to find somewhere on your body to place made you feel cocky, and you roughly continued to kiss him. Your hands found their way underneath his sweater, slowly running your fingers along the indents of his spine. He broke away from the kiss to let himself breathe, and you grinned feverishly at your minimal accomplishment. “r-ribs…” He mumbled, trying to guide your hands to where apparently it felt good. Of course you followed along, letting your hands drift between the bones of his chest.

The little mewls he let out made your stomach pool with heat, causing your grin to melt somewhat. They slowly moved further to his sternum, causing his arms to jerk and his hands to clench around your wrists. It didn’t stop you, though, and you continued to massage the area.  
“god...don’t stop…” He begged, and you quickly kissed the lower parts of his jaws. “As you wish.” You whispered to the side of his skull, causing him to shudder under your willingness. The pecking of kisses along his jaw and his wrists around your hands made you feel all too euphoric, even if you weren’t having the same things done to you. You’d already guessed that Sans was submissive, so for it to be proved true only gave you more authority in this unknown situation. And, thankfully, he really did enjoy it. With even more daring thoughts clouding your mind, your tongue slipped past your lips to trail along his jawline. He let out a choked noise, and now his hands grabbed your back in urgency.

  
“Does it feel good?” His nod made you flush, even if it wasn’t a lewd gesture, but you continued to coat his lower jaw with saliva and kisses. You then moved down to his neck, letting out a small breath yourself from build up in your stomach. “God, you’re so hot.” You breathed, digging your hands a bit harder into his ribcage. He let out a startled moan, and you devilishly grinned into his neck. His eyes closed, and he started to run his hands through your hair with urgency.  
You clamped your teeth on his collarbone, and he twitched with pleasure. “Don’t jump out of your skin, bone boy.” The joke caused him to huff a laugh. “t-the jokes are my thing.”

  
“Your thing,” you quoted verbally, “is melting under my touch.” You accentuated this statement by digging your teeth onto his left collarbone, causing him to shake. His bones tasted so odd, and it was like they hummed with magic. They didn’t taste bad, per say, but it was something you’d have to get used to. “Your little noises make me so happy.” The lecherous look on your face only proved this, and you slowly moved your mouth down to his ribs.

  
Your tongue slipped between the spaces of his ribcage, coating the areas in saliva. He was trembling underneath you, and it only continued to make you more aroused. “p-please just...just…” He stuttered, and you stop your actions, looking up at him with innocent eyes. “Just what?”  
“just fuck me already...please…” The way he begged made you flush even more, and you shrugged your hands off your hips. It was your turn to be embarrassed, even if you had grown more comfortable with your body as of late. “Okay.” You looked away, blush coating your cheeks from revealing yourself, even if you still had your underwear on. You’d chucked your skinny jeans to the side on the floor, and sat on your calves.   
Black coated your legs from the film Alphys had applied to keep them safe, and even you were still somewhat foreign to the concept. Your erection was clear through the fabric, causing Sans to flush.  
He let out a laugh, and you flinched. “man, i’m so used to having to make a dick.” You decided he wasn’t laughing at you, and laughed along with him. “Well, you can if you’d like. Since I’m topping…” You let out a strangled noise, and stared as Sans slipped his boxers off of his hips.

  
His dick was rather similar to yours, since they were both constructed via magic manipulation, but thankfully, you still had an ass. His wasn’t too big, but it was glassy and glowed ever so slightly. You reached out to touch it, eyes somewhat foggy from euphoria. It even felt as smooth as glass, but the precum leaking out of the tip had a slight sticky texture to it. Your hand ran over the sides of it, softly pumping the shaft, running your thumb along the tip. He was already rather turn on, since it poured self lubrication. “So sweet…” You mumbled, before bending onto the bed, ass in the air as you examined his cock. He was already shaking once more from your touches, well practiced from previous experiences. “What a good boy…” You whispered, your hand still pumping at his cock. He let out a moan when you jerked it all to suddenly, and you giggled. Without a second though, you flicked your tongue at it, marveling how it was so responsive to your tender touches.

  
Your lips quickly latched themselves around the tip, suckling on it and reveling in how his cum tasted. It was sweet, but still had that delicious salty aftertaste that you’d always loved in cum. You slowly took his length into your mouth, drinking in his groans feverishly. Your gag reflex wasn’t too sensitive, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to properly take in the whole thing. You still kept pumping, enjoying as he softly rutted into your mouth. He was desperate to cum, which only made you continue to let him grind into the depths of your mouth.

  
“so…so close.” He whispered, digging his left hand into your hair, sliding his cock so easily into the back of your throat. You moaned around his length, and he jerked all too quickly. Spurts of cum filled the back of your throat, causing you to drag yourself off of his cock. He was panting as he let himself ejaculate, and you were desperate to get every single drop into your mouth. After finally achieving this, you licked your lips, tongue slightly tinted blue.  
Finally, you slipped your underwear off, chucking it into the same pile your pants were currently crumpled in. Sans looked down at you hesitantly, your purple and orange tinted cock twitching from stimulation. “Unless you can conjure something to shove this thing in, I have to ride you.” You stated, staring at him somewhat shyly. “i can.” Somewhat shocked from his response, you watched as his hand spun in a lazy gesture, and suddenly he had an entire lower body of blue. “Sweet.”

  
You shoved your fingers into your mouth, and quickly stuck one of them into his ass, reveling in the face he made at such a simple action. It was a slow buildup to get him able to take you fully, but after about a minute of one finger, you slipped in another, smirking as his hands near ripped at the sheets. Jeez, he really was super sensitive. You dug your fingers into the walls of his insides, eventually starting to scissor them. Had to get him stretched, unless he was a masochist and wanted his asshole ripped through.

  
After about five minutes of fingering alone, you finally gave your dick a few pumps, and put the tip against his plump asscheeks. “Ready?” You would have preferred doggy, but him on his back worked too. He nodded, amping himself up for you. You entered him at a snail's pace, letting out a few breathy moans yourself from finally getting physical stimulation. God, he felt so warm and cold at the same time, and once you hilted inside him, you simply took in his state.  
He was flustered, eyes closed tight and his jaws split to reveal his tongue just lightly past his teeth. He looked a mess, which only encouraged you to continue.  
It all started slow, even though you wanted to break him through the mattress. It was very hard to restrain yourself from doing so, so you simply dug your nails into his jelly-like thighs. God, it felt so good, for him to be clenched around you this tight was like a dream.

  
“Fuck…” You grunted, before picking up your pace. Nothing too fast and frantic just yet, even if it was killing you from the inside. But, god, he felt so good. The way his garbled words slipped through and into the air only encouraged you, finally making you give in to lust and pound into him like some sort of sex toy. He was practically screaming at this point, you crying and praising him as you grabbed his legs like a lifeline.  
“You feel so good, so fucking good.” You groaned, repeating the sentence over and over again, eventually reducing it to nothing but choked noises. Sans was crying underneath you, trying to encourage you to go even faster than you were. Break him, make him sob, make him beg for mercy. His little requests only fueled you to indulge on them, the slapping of leather against magic flesh filling the room. All of a sudden, you flipped him, digging his entire upper half of his body into the sheets as you fucked him senseless.

  
You felt that build in your stomach, and now your ramming became even more frantic, desperately crying Sans’ name under your breath. Him scrambling for anything to grab onto underneath you caused you to suddenly break, cum spilling into his ass as you brokenly cried into the air. Oh god, it felt so fucking good. You watched as he came onto the sheets, probably staining them permanently. Pants filled the room, especially from Sans’ part from two consecutive orgasms in a row.

  
You slipped out of him, collapsing onto the bed. Both of your cocks slipped away into the air, evaporating into bits of magic dust. Breathless and completely exhausted, you flipped Sans once more, tossing your arm over his ribcage to pull him close.   
His content smile made your heart flutter, and only now did you realize you had left your socks on during this entire ordeal. A laugh bubbled through your lips, causing him to stare at you curiously. “what’s so funny?”  
“I,” you gasped for air, gripping your sides, “I left my socks on.” Sans broke into laughter as well, probably more laughing at your sudden realization at such a silly thing. You both collapsed into the bed from mere exhaustion from sex and laughter. “That was great.” You smiled, running your hands over the sides of his skull, and he bashfully laughed while leaning into your touch. “definitely.”

 


End file.
